¡Lily Evans, desnuda!
by Karmele
Summary: James Potter estaba en el dormitorio de Lily Evans, quería sorprenderla con su regalo de San Valentin. ¿le pillará Lily? ¿como reaccionará la pelirroja?


Bienvenidos a un one-shot de Harry Potter.

DISCLAIMER: Todo lo que reconozcan en la historia pertenece a JK Rowling. Solo la historia es mía.

Este fic transcurre en los años de los merodeadores.

Espero que lo disfrutéis leyendo y muchas gracias por entrar

* * *

**¡Lily Evans, desnuda!**

James Potter estaba en el cuarto de Lily Evans, si, se había colado, lo que quería hacer, era esconder su regalo de San Valentín, "_lo dejaré en uno de sus cajones y luego lo camuflaré con mil fotos mías, así sabrá que el regalo es mío", _rió para sus adentros.

Tras esconder el regalo se dispuso a salir rápido pero justo en ese momento oyó como se abría la puerta del baño, se le heló la sangre, se quedó paralizado un segundo _"¡Dios, no! no puede verme aquí, me descuartizaría"_.

Empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación con pánico, buscando un sitio donde esconderse, lo primero que vio fue el armario, no se lo pensó ni dos veces, se metió rápidamente y no le dio tiempo a cerrarlo del todo cuando Lily entró a la habitación cubierta solo con una toalla y con el pelo mojado, que caían gotas formando pequeños charcos en el suelo.

Al no cerrar el armario del todo, James podía ver por la entrepuerta como Lily se frotaba el pelo con una toalla de manos mientras se acercaba lentamente a su cama.

Lily se acercó al borde de la cama y la toalla se deslizó por el cuerpo desnudo hasta caer al suelo.

_"¡Por Merlin! ¡Dios!"_

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, se mordió el labio inferior y trató de tranquilizarse, pero inevitablemente volvió a abrir los ojos, no podía apartar la mirada de ese perfecto cuerpo desnudo. Al verla ya no sintió el pánico, se quedó con la boca abierta, maravillado al ver la pelirroja desnuda. Era perfecta.

Tenía la piel de un color blanquecino, sus piernas estaban perfectamente modeladas, y además la pelirroja, en ese momento, se encontraba de perfil y así James, desde ese ángulo podía ver unas nalgas firmes y redondas.

Una presión dura y caliente se había alzado entre los pantalones. Bajó la mirada hacia abajo y se dirigió a su soldadito "_¡ahora no! ¡Contrólate!"_

_"¡Oh Merlin! ¡Es tan bella! ¡Quiero a esa mujer!"_

Gracias a Merlín que la ropa había sacado antes de que James se escondiera en el armario. Miró a ver si Lily había terminado, ya estaba completamente vestida.

Agradecido de que en ese momento Lily estaba tan absorta con los botones del jersey, James decidió actuar.

_"Tengo que salir de ahí, no aguanto más. Joder ¡¿Por qué no he traído la capa invisible? Me vendría de cojones. Piensa… me acerco a la puerta y le haré creer que acabo de entrar, si, es un buen plan o ¿no? ¡Joder! Prefiero que me vea dentro de la habitación cerca de la puerta que en el armario escondido. Si, me voy a arriesgar. Vamos ¡Ahora!"_

Ahora justo cuando Lily estaba recogiendo la tolla del suelo y además le estaba dando la espalda, James salió disparado como una bala del armario, se pegó de espaldas a la puerta de la habitación, al cabo de un segundo, carraspeó para llamar la atención de la pelirroja, como si acabara de llegar.

- ¡Ohh! ¡Potter! ¡Me asustaste! – Lily se giró rápidamente y se llevó una mano a su pecho mientras intentaba recuperar su respiración normal - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo has entrado aquí? – preguntó con el ceño fruncida.

- Por la puerta, ¿de donde va a ser? – contestó James con tranquilidad, aunque el corazón le latía a mil por hora.

- No he oído la puerta - Lily empezó a desconfiar. – además yo siempre cierro la puerta ¿De donde salías?

- Pues mira he venido a ver si te pillaba desnuda – contestó, aguantando a duras penas la risa.

- Vete a la mierda Potter. ¿Has venido a poner alguna broma? Que te conozco - mientras se acercaba al moreno evidentemente enfadada.

- No. Me das una braguita tuya es que a las noches me siento muy solo.

- ¡Imbécil! – le acusó, soltó un golpe a puño cerrado sobre su pecho.

- ¡Auuch! – soltó el moreno, pero en realidad el golpe a penas le había causado el mínimo dolor.

- Y no me cambies de tema ¿Qué has hecho? ¡¿Qué broma tratabas de hacerme? - Lily estaba convencida de que Potter se había colado en su habitación para gastarle una broma como lo hacia usualmente todos los años y lo mas sorprendente es que James, ese año, en ese justo momento, era "inocente", por llamarlo de alguna manera, tan solo quería dar un regalo sorpresa.

- Que no he hecho nada, nada malo que yo sepa. ¿Por qué no me crees? – levantó las manos inocentemente.

- Por que te conozco demasiado – siseó amenazante.

- Ya que estamos aquí nos damos un revolcón en tu cama – sonrió seductoramente y puso su mano derecha en su cintura, sosteniéndola.

- ¡Potter quita tu mano de mi cintura antes de que te lance una maldición asesina! – amenazó una Lily muy enfurecida.

- Vamos Lily sé que te mueres por mis huesos – murmuró con suavidad y con su sonrisa pícara.

- ¡Potter me tienes harta! ¡Lárgate! - gritó Lily hecha una furia, colocó ambas manos en el pecho del moreno, empujándolo hacia la salida – ¡No me hables nunca más! - le cerró la puerta a sus narices dando un sonoro portazo, que posiblemente hasta Hagrid, desde su cabaña, lo oyó.

0000000000o.00.o0000000000

- Me aburro – dijo Siruis Black.

Se encontraba tirado en el sofá del salón común, en el sillón de enfrente se sentaba Remus Lupin, quien alzó una ceja mientras hojeaba un libro.

James entró a la sala común pálido, saludó a sus amigos con un leve cabezazo, se tambaleó a través de la sala, todavía con las piernas flojas y se derrumbó sobre el sofá. Estaba recordando el cuerpo desnudo de su amada Lily y la fuerza de voluntad que ha tenido que aguantar de no tomarla ahí mismo y de tener la cabeza fría en la conversación con la pelirroja para que no sospechara nada.

_¡Necesito una ducha fría! ¡Pero ya!_

Absorto en los sucesos de hace unos minutos y en sus pensamientos que no había prestado atención la pregunta de Sirius.

- ¿Qué? Perdona no te oía.

- Eh James ¿Qué pasa? Te veo muy pálido.

- He visto a Lily desnuda – dijo casi en un susurro.

- ¡¿Qué? – exclamaron los dos amigos incrédulos.

James empezó a contarles lo que paso hace unos minutos.

- Jodido Cornamenta – dijo Sirius con una sonrisa burlona – bueno ¿y que tal esta la pelirroja eh? Ya me entiendes ¿vamos que si esta buena o no?… ayy Lunático…

Remus le dio un potente codazo para callarlo, y le dirigió una mirada asesina.

- Me ha vuelto a gritar, a insultar, otra vez me ha rechazado y además me ha cerrado la puerta en mis narices dejándome con la boca abierta.

- Lo de siempre vamos – contestó Sirius aburrido.

- James tal vez deberías primero intentar ser su amigo, no atosigándola y persiguiéndola cada dos por tres – le aconsejó Remus.

- ¿Pero que dices Lunático?- Sirius replicó y se dirigió a James. - es imposible que un hombre y una mujer sean amigos.

Remus molesto le espetó:

- ¿Por qué no? Yo tengo muchas amigas.

- Una chica que babea mientras que solo tú hablas en una conversación de dos no es exactamente una amiga.

James echó la cabeza hacia atrás, lanzando un suspiro, subió los pies sobre la mesilla. Su mirada estaba fija en el techo. Recordó el cuerpo desnudo de su Lily, no encontraba palabras exactas para describir la perfecta silueta de la pelirroja y la atracción que ejercía sobre él, la deseaba, el corazón se le aceleró hasta latir casi dolorosamente, la deseaba con una urgencia que nunca anteriormente había experimentado.

Cerró los ojos y lanzó un largo suspiro.

- Oh vamos Cornamenta alégrate, ha pasado algún tiempo desde que viste una mujer desnuda – dijo Sirius intentando animar a su amigo.

- Eso no es cierto – contestó James, se incorporó y sonrió misteriosamente - ¿Recuerdas esas Navidades cuando vino mi tía-abuela con alzheimer tuvo ese episodio?

A Sirius le dio una arcada, James puso una cara de asco y Remus dio las gracias por no haber ido esas Navidades a casa de los Potter.

- Lo peor fue mirarla contando aquel pavo asado - Sirius por poco vomita.

- Cállate. No me lo recuerdes – murmuró James, cerrando los ojos para olvidar esa mala experiencia: su tía-abuela desnuda de pie en la mesa cortando el pavo.

- Pero si empezaste tú – replicó Sirius.

De repente la entrada de la pelirroja Lily Evans a la sala común los silenció por completo. Los tres se voltearon para mirarla y los ojos verdes de la pelirroja estaban fijos en Potter, furiosos, mientras que el castaño lo miraba con urgencia. Un instinto brutal de deseo empezó a invadirlo y supo que no descansaría hasta hacer suya a Lily Evans.

James se puso de pie, caminó hacia la pelirroja con la elegancia que le caracteriza. Se colocó frente a ella y le dirigió una sonrisa socarrona. Los dos se sostuvieron la mirada como en un duelo.

- Hey Lily sal conmigo.

- ¿Que te dije Potter? ¡Que no me dirijas la palabra! – Lily estaba muy cabreada y razón no le faltaba - ¿O es que tienes alzheimer?

A Sirius al oír la palabra alzheimer le dio un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo, la imagen de la tía-abuela desnuda volvió a aparecerle por su cabeza.

- uoooouu he tenido un _deja vu_. Arrgg que asco.

Remus enarcó una ceja y se guardó las risas. Lily le dirigió una mirada interrogadora y no quiso ni preguntar, sabiendo que tratándose de Black será algunas de sus tonterías.

- Pelirroja sal con James que ya te ha visto tal como te trajeron tus padres al mundo - dijo Sirius con una risita tonta, Lily le miró extrañada sin sospechar ni entender a que se refería, Sirius seguidamente añadió – Además no eres tu quien va a tener que aguantarlo todo lo que resta del año llorando y gimiendo como un bebé en las noches e interrumpiendo mis horas de sueño.

- Tiene razón Canuto – apuntilló James poniendo carita de cordero degollado.

- ¡Hey! ¡No tenias que hacer ese gesto tan grosero con el dedo! – exclamó Sirius cuando la pelirroja se largaba de ahí.

Peter entró a la sala común cargado de libros, obviamente regresaba de la biblioteca.

- ¿Qué pasa chicos? ¿De que habláis?

- De la tia-abuela de Cornamenta desnuda cortando pavo.

Peter se quedo estático, con una cara de espanto, asimilando lo que acababa de oír.

- ¿Qué? - estaba perplejo, y susurró – mierda, no tenia que haber preguntado, ahora tendré pesadillas.

Sirius preguntó:

- ¿Qué dices Peter? Que no te oímos.

- Nada nada – le contestó mientras subía a paso rápido hacia la habitación.

* * *

_Que loco verdad? __¡Me he reído mucho al escribirlo!_

_¿Os ha gustado? __Espero que os haya gustado y reído tanto como yo!_

_Besitos._

_Karmele_


End file.
